Swordsmaster (IUCU)
The Ministry was fine until you arrived. And then you defied our master and turned on us. First I'm going to make you bleed, and then I'll destroy this city and everyone you love in it." ''- Swordsmaster'' Kato Nakamura is a master swordsman and a member of the elite organisation known as the Ministry of Blades, serving under Master Akuza with the moniker Swordsmaster. Swordsmaster is portrayed by Will Yun Lee. Biography Early Life Not much is known about Nakamura's early life, only that he joined the Ministry of Blades when he was very young, and became Master Akuza's prize student. It was then that he also met Madame Fatale who would also become one of his greatest allies. Jack's Arrival An Arrival on Hope Island Nakamura is present when Jack Calvin is brought before Master Akuza, and is confused when Akuza takes Jack in as an apprentice. Nakamura instantly dislikes Jack and plots to kill him, as Akuza favors Jack over his former apprentice. Nakamura expresses his concern about Jack to Fatale, and ropes her into his plot. Fatale agrees to help him as she also detests Jack. Nakamura makes numerous attempts on Jack's life, all of which fail, and Akuza takes a blind eye to his actions, although warns him what will happen if he continues to attack Jack. Jack's Escape After Jack learns about the Ministry's true nature, he escapes Akuza's clutches, and Nakamura is ordered to lead a manhunt for him. Nakamura hunts Jack down but narrowly misses him each time, and after two years Jack escapes as Nakamura looks on. Entering Dark City Nakamura illegally enters Dark City to assassinate Jack and help orchestrate Akuza's plot. He comes across a worker whom he kills and later comes across Jack, now in a mechanical suit. Nakamura emerges victorious, and when he goes to kill Jack, is astounded when Jack flees. Following their battle and after seeing a news report on the Black Shadow, Nakamura decides to take on the name Swordsmaster Nakamura is also present when Akuza, Fatale and several of their forces enter the city, and they lead an assault on the Dark City Police Department, resulting in casualties from both sides. Jack, now known as Black Shadow fights Swordsmaster at the precinct, but Swordsmaster's forces leave for Calvin Inc., prompting Black Shadow to follow them. The Battle at Calvin Inc. Swordsmaster is present when Akuza's forces take over Calvin Inc. and kidnap Jack's father David. Swordsmaster sadistically watches Akuza kill David and remains behind as Akuza and his forces leave the building. Black Shadow faces off against Swordsmaster and the two get locked in an intense battle until Black Shadow breaks a window and Swordsmaster is accidentally thrown out, presumably killed by the fall. After believing Swordsmaster is dead, Black Shadow leaves to fight Akuza. Nursed Back to Health It is revealed that Nakamura survived his wounds and is being treated by an unknown woman. He thanks her for her help before vowing to avenge his master's death. Personality Powers & Abilities Relationships Allies * Ministry of Blades ** Master Akuza † - leader and mentor ** Madame Fatale † - friend and ally Enemies * Jack Calvin/Black Shadow- Enemy * Amy Baker- Enemy Appearances * Black Shadow Notes Category:Movie Characters Category:Movie Villains Category:Villains Category:Dark City (IUCU) Category:IUCU Category:IUCU Characters Category:Dark City Characters Category:Ministry of Blades (IUCU) Category:Black Shadow Media Category:Black Shadow Movie Characters Category:Black Shadow Enemies Category:Assassins